


Swim Only For Me {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: based on an rp I did with my Senpai.Ahndrai and Yooni had been friends for as long as they could remember. Love had never come up between them but they were each others rock and stabilizing force. One the Swim team's second best swimmer the other the manager and also a swim team member that kept them all in line. What happens when one finally admits he's in love with the other?





	1. 1

Yooni Fukuta was an average honors student at his high school. He was very popular with the ladies and guys, mostly because he was 6'4 and highly cut but shy and silly. The best part was he had an irresistible sensitive curl. He was in the swim club, him being the captain.

It was practice after school and Yooni was cheering on the other swimmers and was waiting for the last male swimmer to show up. He wore a coat and his swimming trunks. He was incredibly slim. "Wh- Where is he..?" He sighs. "He's always late, no wonder..."

"Sorry I'm late looking at my sexiness held me up." A long silver haired boy came running in in his swim suit. He had a great smile on his face and man was he built.

Yooni rolled his eyes and his curl bounced around, "You never listen..." He walked towards him, "This is the tenth time you've been late!" He blurted.

Ahndrai Rihuki was a bad boy to the heart, always late for everything and not caring what anyone thought. At 6'8 Ahndrai was tall and everybody had a grudge or was jealous of him. He was only in the swimming team because a certain boy with a cute curl convinced him it would be a better use of his time than staying home and playing video game. He's actually one of the two best on the team the other being the team captain.

"Sorry Senpai. It won't happen again." Ahndrai said knowing it was a total lie because he deliberately was late today cause he wanted to see his Senpai's reaction yet again.

Yooni sighed, "You always say that Rihuki-San.....You're just going to be late again..." These two were always at odds with each other yet they've been friends since middle school. Yooni then threw off his coat, showing off his perfect slim body in his swimsuit. "Let's just go practice now..."

"Damn you are smoking Senpai. You sure you want to just swim? We could do something more.... fun." Ahndrai smirks. Ahndrai always talks like this and it's only with Yooni. Yooni glares at Ahndrai and he pouts removing his jacket as well to reveal a great body with a fresh bruise right under the ribs on the left side. "Ok then lets practice." He pouts and heads for the pool.

Yooni blushed brighter and sighed, "Do-Don't joke with me like that... Geez, I... I can't even tell when your serious anymore..." His curl bounced cutely, " I'm not smoking hot or whatever either..."

"Of course you are." Ahndrai says stretching which shows more of the fresh painful looking bruise. "Senpai you are blushing again."

Yooni blushed brighter and looked down, "No I'm not! It's just hot..!!" His curl bounced. Yooni blushed wildly and turned away, giving Rihuki a small punch. "I-Idiot...I-It's just the heat!" Yooni walked off and sat on the bench. The other members of the team chuckled. "That's how it is for those two." One of them said. "They act like an old married couple." Said the other.

Yooni grumpily sat on the bench by himself.

"I'm going first." Ahndrai said heading for the dive board since today was diving practice first then relay practice. Ahndrai climbed the ladder and once he was at the top waved down at the others.

"Did you see that bruise? I bet he got it from his dad." One of the guys said. "I heard his dad started beating him again. Sucks for him." Another said. They were trying to whisper as Ahndrai did a perfect ten point dive but their voices were loud enough for Yooni to hear.

Ahndrai got out of the pool and ran a hand through his wet hair before sitting down next to Yooni. Everyone kept glancing at the fist sized bruise. Ahndrai knew what they were talking and looking at and decided to ignore them like usual.

Yooni's lip began to quiver and he shivered, he sniffled. "It's... not... fair..." He mumbled under his breath, which made him even more glum and sad. He started to sniff. His curl bouncing cutely. He looked down towards the floor, his blonde locks hiding his eyes.

Ahndrai notices Yooni's sad expression and stands up. He grabs him by the waist and in front of everyone, whirled him around so that they are face to face. Ahndrai keeps one arm wrapped around his waist and brings the other to Yooni's face as he slams their lips together.

The room went silent and then the girls track team runs by and sees them. Let the fangirls begin. They all started screaming and some had nosebleeds.

Ahndrai pulled back and looked down into Yooni's face. "What's wrong Yooni-pie?" He only called him this when he was trying to get Yooni to feel better.

Yooni's pale face was now a dark red and his eyes widened, tears leaked from his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away,"It... it's nothing!" He quickly said, his sensitive curl getting the urge to be touched. "Wh- what are you even doing?!"

"Trying to find out what's wrong with my cute and usually stoic Senpai and best friend?" Ahndrai reached up and kissed the cute curl and picked up Yooni bridal style in his arms.


	2. 2

Yooni's eyes widened and he moaned loudly and cutely. "Do-Don't..kiss that.." He stuttered.

"Oh where should I kiss then?" Ahndrai says walking off with Yooni in his arms torwards the locker rooms.

"N-nowhere!!" His heart began to beat faster as he covered his mouth. "I-I..I can't believe you kissed me..."

Yooni looked down and blushed deeper," and in front of everybody..." He covered his face and squirmed.

"Too late to go back now." Ahndrai locked the locker room door and held Yooni in his arms despite all the squirming.

He squirmed around more and more, " Lemme go!!" Yooni then stopped and looked towards the door and blinked. "Wait..why'd you lock the door..?"

"Nope, Yooni we are going to talk." He walks over to a bench and sits down. He turns Yooni so that he's straddling him and looking into each others eyes. Ahndrai holds Yooni's hips and pulls him forward so that Yooni is now sitting directly on top of Ahndrai's crotch. "No tell me what is wrong or i'll kiss you again."

Yooni looked up at Ahndrai and turned away. "I-I don't want to do either, so no..."

Ahndrai wraps his arm tightly around Yooni's waist and brought the other up to cup Yooni's chin bring his eyes back to looking straight into Ahndrai's. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He slams their lips together into a rough kiss which turned soft and sweet.

Yooni blushed brightly and he pulled away, closing his eyes tightly. " I-I was just upset towards how your father was treating you!!" He blurted, " You are a special kind of person and if he decides to abuse you for that then..then.." He started bursting into tears. Tears stained his pale face and dripped off of his chin,"It's not fair!"

"So you heard them talking about what my father did to me. I'm sorry you had to hear that but unfortunately its true and I can't stop it from happening. This bruise is nothing compared to what has happened before so please don't cry. Please." Ahndrai hugs him and rubs his back. "I'm truly sorry, Yooni."

Yooni sniffed and hugged him tightly,"I'm sorry..so sorry.." He said softly. "I wish you could stay with me and be safe forever.." He thought out loud, not realizing it.

"W..Wait what? You want me to live with you? I would love to but what about how angry my dad will get? Senpai no going back on that offer. I'm taking it!" Ahndrai is shocked but accepts knowing it's his wildest dream come true.

Yooni's eyes widened and blushed brightly, " W-we'd have to share a bed though..." He said softly. " how will we explain it to your dad..?"

"He can go fuck himself for all I care but it's going to difficult to get him to agree or maybe we shouldn't tell him and just get my stuff out before he comes home from his business trip tomorrow night he left this morning" Ahndrai said putting his head on Yooni's shoulder. "We have all day to get out as much of my stuff as we can. What do you think? He won't be able to hurt me again."

"Yeah" Yooni said while smiling, he kissed Ahndrai's head.

Yooni heard some banging on the locker room door, it was the others. "Hey! You guys can't have sex in the lockers!" They joked. That made Yooni blush.

"Too late!" Ahndrai sots a smirk on his face. He covers Yooni's mouth so that he can't yell out that it was a bad joke. Ahndrai listens for the others reactions.

Some gasp and some leave chuckles of laughter while the girls of the track team squealed and nosebleed. Yooni was muffled by his hand and rolled his eyes. "Poor Senpai.." Said some members.

"We'll be out in a minute so go away. If you don't captain says you will all be running laps after practice." Ahndrai says letting go of Yooni's mouth.


	3. 3

Yooni blushed softly and nodded. They soon left, leaving the two alone. "Rihuki-San... We're not really going to do anything...right?" He asked as his sensitive curl bounced once more.

"No. I'm not going to force something like that on you. Ok let's go dry those tears up so we can go home it seems practice has ended." Ahndrai said softly loosening his grip on Yooni's waist.

Yooni blushed as to one part of him actually wanted to embrace Rihuki and actually make love to him but he'd knew that he would get teased. "Okay..." He said, sounded dissatisfied and disappointed.

"We can at your house if that is what you wish?" Ahndrai purred against Yooni's neck.

Yooni's blush darkened and he walked towards the door, unlocking it and opening it. "You can think what you want but.." He bit his lower lip nervously "I'll embrace you at my house... Let's go, move it."

"Yes sir." Ahndrai licks his lips and follows Yooni out to the pool area. The biggest smirk ever on his face and probably the brightest red blush on Yooni's ever seen.

**~~~~~~~**

Yooni unlocked the door to his apartment, which seemed very organized and clean. "It's not much but...make yourself at home." He said to him as he dropped his school bag and went into his room and flopped on the bed, sighing.

"It's much better than my crappy room at home. I sleep in a closet under the stairs like freaking Harry Potter. There isn't much for us to get tomorrow so it shouldn't take long. I only have enough to fit in about three boxes maybe." Ahndrai said from the doorway of the bedroom.

Yooni turned around to find Rihuki at the doorway and he sat up. The room was dark and quiet but smelled sweet. "S-so... um.."

"You sound nervous. Expecting something to happen? Hmm Senpai?" Ahndrai said walking into the room.

Yooni's blush darkened as he pulled the cover over his face, his curl poking out. "N-No...O-Of course not ... Wh- Why would I..?"

"Awww is that a blush I see? Oh my look at this a cute little curl asking to be kissed." Ahndrai says getting on the bed and straddling Yooni's body. He leaned down and kissed the curl and smirks.

"Aahn~" he moaned from the contact and closed his eyes tightly, "R-Rihuki-San ..." He moaned his name. "St-Stop teasing..."

"Senpai." Ahndrai says and gets up off of the bed. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow after we get my stuff and figure out what we are going to do." He leaves the room and heads for the door.

Yooni pants more as he gets up and tries to regain strength but fails and plops back down. The curl's sensitivity spreads and Yooni crosses his legs and pulls the blanket over his crotch. "Oh dear... Th- This isn't good..." He whispered to himself.

Ahndrai walks out the front door and heads off down the street. He had to get out of there or Yooni would find out about the scars and fresh rape wounds. His father was an insufferable ass who deserved to die. Ahndrai didn't want Yooni to see him in this shape that's why he didn't do anything in the locker room.

Yooni hides under the covers shyly and try to get the cute thoughts of Rihuki out of his head, "St-stop being so cute!" He yelled out and he seemed to be talking to thin air.


	4. 4

Yooni sat at the door like a cat, waiting for Rihuki to come in hopefully. "I hope he's alright"

Ahndrai walks down the streets. He knew all of them by heart as they had been escape routes for him from his father at times. He stops in front of a familiar cake shop. "Hmm maybe I'll bring Yooni a piece." He went inside and walked up to the counter. The bell on the door chiming as he closed it.

Yooni plopped on the couch and sighed as his eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep slumber. He snored and dreamed for a while.

Yooni curled up on the couch and was snuggling his stuffed bunny while his shirt was raised up, showing off his torso and slim, perfect body and his blonde hair got awfully messy. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Ahndrai walked up the steps to the apartment and opened the door. He set the cake he had just bought down on the table beside the couch and walked over to the edge and kneeled down. He smiled at the sleeping Yooni and brushed the hair out of his eyes so he could see the beautiful face of the man he had loved since the first day they had met as kids. Ahndrai leaned over and kissed Yooni's forehead.

His curl bounced softly and he smiled softly and sweetly. "Nhh..." He raised himself up and allowed his body to stretch and his eyes blinked softly. He looked at Rihuki and blushed lightly. He then yawned softly. "So," he said as he stretched, "how did the man react?"

"W... What are you speaking of?" Ahndrai said blushing as he stood up to retrieve the cake. His eyes kept straying to Yooni.

"Didn't you say that you'd talk to your father of moving in with me?" He asked, "also," He got up and touched Rihuki's face softly, having a gentle touch. "Why is your face red?"

"I... It's nothing. Here I got you this." He said shoving the cake in Yooni's hands and backing away his face getting redder by the second. "I haven't called my dad yet because he called my friends from down town asking where I was and they said he was drunk. That and he never left for his meeting so he's at the house waiting to probably kill me. It's not the best choice to let him hear or see me right now."

Yooni held the cake and tilted his head cutely, "What's this?" He asked him, pointing towards the cake. He had never tasted any sweets ever at all. He looked back up and moved closer to Rihuki, "Why is your face red? Are you blushing?" He asked.

"It's a chocolate cake." He stepped away from Yooni and turned his head away letting his long silver hair cover it. He ran his hand through his rib length hair and tried to get the blush to go away. "Why are you so close Senpai?"

"I dunno," He answered in not the best answer in the world at all. "Why are you blushing?" He questioned him and kept on re asking the same exact question until he'd answer.

"Senpai! Too close!" Ahndrai tripped trying to back away and they both went toppling to the floor in a mess of legs and blushing. Ahndrai had his eyes shut a grimace of pain on his face and it wasn't from Yooni landing on him.

"Ouch... I'm so sorry Rihuki-San..." He looked down and his eyes widened, "did I hurt you?!" Yooni scanned Rihuki's body and looked at the position they were in which made him blush in realization.

Shaking his head Ahndrai winced in pain. He couldn't move for the pain coursing through his lower back. Each breath he took was painful as well and he just laid there grimacing in pain.

Yooni got up and pulled him up, blushing. "What is it and why are you blushing?"

"Shit! Don't move me it hurts too much." Ahndrai screamed out at Yooni. His breathing was coming out in gasps and he was almost to the point of tears. He wasn't able to stay standing and he collapsed to the floor wincing in pain and gritting his teeth.


	5. 5

Yooni blushed and his eyes watered a bit, "Wh-What's causing the pain? I'll get rid of it or I'll try to help."

Ahndrai grimaced as the pain shifted to not just his lower back but now all up his spine. Ahndrai's vision blurred and he lost consciousness. "Yooni..." Was all he got out before he passed out on Yooni's living room floor.

Yooni's eyes widened and he whimpered softly,"Rihuki ..!!" He hugged him and whimpered softly, "please be okay..."

Yooni carries Ahndrai carefully to the bedroom. Setting him softly on the bed he reaches up and feels his forehead realizing Ahndrai has a high temp as well. A million thoughts go through Yooni's mind about what he should do and what could be wrong. He watched as Ahndrai struggled to breath while unconscious. A damp wet wash cloth was all he could do to help with the fever.

**_24 hours later_ **

Ahndrai opened his eyes to a strange dark room.  _Where am I?_  He thought. He looked over at the side of the bed to see Yooni asleep in a chair his head on the edge of the bed and his hand intertwined with Ahndrai's. All that had happened came back to flood his memories. The reached over with his left hand and rand his hand over Yooni's hair. "Yooni." He whispered quietly but enough that if you were listening you would be straining to hear it.

Yooni's eyes slowly blinked open as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes,"Rihuki? Rihuki!" He smiled the biggest smile in a long time and he hugged him tightly."Don't scare me like that..." He said calmly.

Ahndrai winced in pain but hugged him back. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I scared myself there. I am sorry, Senpai." He lowered his head and let his long hair hide his face from view.

"Don't blame yourself" his curl bounced as he leaned in and kissed his lips passionately, trying to embrace the kiss. He blushed softly.

"Senpai, please don't touch me." Ahndrai said pushing Yooni away softly. Ahndrai kept his gaze diverted and lowered. His hair making it hard for Yooni to see what was going on.

Yooni got up and grunted," Since your all better, I guess I'll just go out" He said glumly. He walked towards the door and stood at the exit path. He sighed.

"It's all my fault." Ahndrai whispered and slumped forward burying his head in hands. Tears flooded his vision and he didn't stop them. He didn't care who saw but just sat there in Yooni's bed crying. "It's all my fault."

Yooni looked towards Rihuki and walked towards him, "Rihuki-San." He called for his name and got closer to him. He kissed his forehead softly. "Don't cry... please..."

"But this is all my fault. It should have been me." Ahndrai whimpered slowly raising his head from his hands.

"What do you mean..?" He asked him,he seemed to be ready to listen to anything he has to say. Yooni laid down beside him and lays his chin on his shoulder. " You can tell me anything but I won't force you." He claimed.

"If I hadn't gone swimming that day. No if I hadn't been born nobody would be feeling sad because of me. It's all my fault." Ahndrai said silent tears streaming down his face. "I should have been the one to die. It should have been me." Ahndrai closes his eyes and slumps forward into his hands crying harder again.

Yooni immediately burst into tears, "Don't say that! You may think no one cares but I do! I really do! I LOVE YOU!" Tears fell down his pale face and he continued to cry, talking about their childhood memories and how they met." Back then...We meant something right..?"

Ahndrai sniffled and hugged Yooni. "She died coming to get me. I was eight and mom said I could go to the neighbors to swim with their little boy. His name was Aki and well you might know him he's on the basketball team at our school. Well my mom was crossing the street to bring me home and as we crossed together a drunk driver came at me. She pushed me out of the way. The car hit her and she died, my step-dad blamed me, Aki blamed me, everyone blamed me so I blame me. I didn't find out till later that Aki was not really my neighbor but actually my older brother."

"My step-dad he... he... started to drink and beat me. After about the age of twelve things got worse. He started raping me. No matter how hard I fought I never had enough strength to fight him. He always beat me first. All those times I have been late for school is because I'm in so much pain I can't move. I'm sorry, Senpai, I'm sorry. This started before we met and I had actually been suicidal until I met you in middle school. You were my light in the darkness. I've tried to keep it from everyone for so long but Aki stupidly let it slip that the bruises weren't from fighting with other kids but in fact my step-dad." Ahndrai was no longer crying but had a dead look in his eyes. It was as if he'd lost all will to fight all of his hope.

Yooni hugged him tightly and looked at him," I-I'm sorry, I won't push to embrace you against your will... I promise, I won't let you get hurt, I won't hurt you..." He promised.

Ahndrai hugs Yooni tightly and nods his head. "I know I trust you, Senpai."


	6. 6

Yooni blushed and patted his back, the curl bounced about. After a while they hugged a long time. "Erm... Rihuki-San...? You okay...?"

Ahndrai took a deep breath before pulling away. '' I am fine now. You don't need to worry." He reached up and placed his hand on Yooni's cheek. He gently brushed his thumb across Yooni's lips. A thought entering his mind.

Yooni looked at him and gave a soft grin as he blushed," What is it?" Yooni gazed into Rihuki's eyes and the blush expanded towards his cheeks, causing him to look down in embarrassment.

Ahndrai leans in and lightly brushes his lips against Yooni's. He dragged his tongue along Yooni's bottom lip.

Yooni blushed brightly as he looked at him, The blush brightened at every touch. "R-Rihuki..."

"Yooni." Ahndrai whispers slipping one hand behind Yooni's head to deepen the kiss.

Yooni's eyes widened a bit as he looked towards him but kissed back softly.

"Open for me, Senpai." Ahndrai said licking Yooni's bottom lip again.

Yooni parted his lips, leaving an easy entrance to enter, "Li-Like this..?" He asked. Yooni never kissed or had a girlfriend before so he really wasn't that good at kissing. So he seemed so clueless where this was headed. His curl bounced lightly and his blush expanded. He kept thinking of what might happen.

"Perfect." Ahndrai kissed him slowly slipping his tongue into his mouth. He started feeling every spot in Yooni's mouth and dueling with Yooni's shy, untrained tongue.

He tried to dominate him but was quickly was defeated. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes. His eyes were like pool water. Crystal clear blue.

"Senpai, ahgn." Ahndrai moaned deep into Yooni's mouth as his tongue teased Yooni's mouth. Ahndrai pulled Yooni till he fell atop him lightly. Yooni was now straddling Ahndrai's body as they kissed.

"R-Rihuki... Nnh..." He blushed lightly as the curl picked up its speed. He allowed Rihuki to do as he pleased. For now.

"Senpai just tell me if I go too far and I'll stop." Ahndrai said placing one hand on Yooni's thigh and the other he interlaced with Yooni's.

Ahndrai starts kissing down Yooni's neck. He stops at a a sensitive spot and lightly bites down. This causes Yooni to gasp and moan. A bright blush covering Yooni's face and his curl going nuts adding to the pleasure.


	7. 7

Yooni blushed brightly as he allows Rihuki to please him."Ri-Rihuki... Aah~" He trembled lightly and moaned softly. Yooni's eyes closed lightly, "as long as it's you... go as far as you'd like..."

Yooni waited to see what Rihuki did next while he sat there. Blushy and cute, no wonder his nickname was 'Bunny'.

Ahndrai gripped Yooni's waist softly and slipped his fingers into the top of the pants Yooni wore. He pulled the tucked in shirt free and looked into Yooni's eyes asking for permission to take the shirt off completely.

Yooni blushed brightly and nodded softly, giving him permission, his curl bounced softly. "Yes."

He poked Rihuki's cheek, "You don't tell no one about this, especially towards the members in the swim squad, Got me? I don't want the word to be ' Bunny-chan is having sex with anyone' or anything like that." His nickname towards everyone was Bunny-Chan, mostly because he was cute and friendly.

Ahndrai slowly took Yooni's shirt off to reveal that great swimmers body. He ran his right hand over Yooni's abs and then pulled Yooni down for another kiss.

Yooni blushed and looked at him, he closed his eyes and his curl bounced. "Pr... promise you won't tell..."

"Tell what Senpai?" Ahndrai said as he started kissing Yooni's collar bone. "I promise this stays between us." Ahndrai whispers between kisses.

Yooni blushed softly and purred lightly, "E-Especially promise to not tell the guys... please..."

"Anything for you Yooni-Pie." He smirked knowing that the nickname he had given Yooni in middle school only he was allowed to call him that.

Yooni blushed lightly as he looked towards him , "Wh... why do students call me Bunny-Chan?"

"Cause your gentle like a bunny and everyone wants to have you for their own. Speaking of that you should thank me. The only reason you haven't been jumped by girls and guys for sex is because I keep fighting them off. We almost had a big problem two months ago." Ahndrai said as he trailed kisses down to Yooni's pert, erect, nipples.

"Aahn ~ Wh... why would anyone want me...?" He blushed and looked at him.

"Have you looked in the mirror you have the body of a god and you have one of the best personalities." Ahndrai said sliding a hand to the front of Yooni's pants cupping the very visible erection straining inside his pants.

Yooni's eyes widened as he blushed and moaned softly, "Re... Really...?" He asked shyly.

"Really." Ahndrai began to rub Yooni's erection through the fabric of the pants.

Yooni moaned and blushed, his curl bouncing around wildly.

Ahndrai watched Yoni''s expression as he pleasures Yooni more by unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand in to grip his erection through the fabric of Yooni's boxers. Just the feel of having Yooni's body on top of him this way made Ahndrai moan.

Yooni closed his eyes as he blushed, his curls bouncing. He kissed down his neck. Yooni's eyes closed and he moaned cutely and loudly . "Nya~ Rihuki-san~" he was already lost in pleasure. Yooni looked at him and blushed , "W-We won't be L-late right?" They had a swimming competition between another girls and guys school later that day.

Ahndrai lets go and pulls back. He takes off his shirt and throws it to the floor quickly. "No cause we aren't going all the way. I don't have the strength to go that far yet. I did just wake up from being passed out for 24 hours."

Yooni blushed and looked at him, "How much time do we have left? You know...before the competition?" He asked as he panted and gazed into Rihuki's eyes. "Cause, I don't wanna be late.. I'll get fussed at.."

"That depends on how long we take getting each other to cum." Ahndrai said reaching down and undoing his pants before sliding them off. He reached up and helped Yooni out of his pants. "Your our Captain it wont due for you to be late." Ahndrai said wrapping his hand around Yooni's erection after sticking his hand in Yooni's boxers.

Yooni's eyes widened and he blushed brightly , "I-If you want it to be quick then... touch my curl..." He replied. "Aahn~!" He moaned loudly. His, Cute curl bounced about quickly, asking to be touched.

"You'll have to get me off too you know." Ahndrai said stroking Yooni and kissing your neck. He was kissing up Yooni's neck headed for the curl slowly.

Yooni gulped and nodded, "Be... gentle..." He pleaded as he blushed and had an innocent face. Yooni gulped and nodded, "B-Be gentle... please..." He moaned softly and cutely. Yooni closed his eyes and his curl bounced and wrapped his arms around his neck gently. His tongue lolling out.

Ahndrai kissed the curl softly. Yooni moaned loudly from the stimulation. Ahndrai pumped quickly but gently.

Yooni's eyes widened as his curl flicked around and squirmed a bit, precum leaking from his tip.

Ahndrai pulled Yooni down for a kiss as he reached his free hand up to tease the curl. He squeezed Yonni's erection and felt is own start to get harder. Just watching Yooni receive pleasure was going to be his undoing.

Yooni blush brightened and squirmed a bit, "Ri-Rihuki-San~" he moaned out his name a lot.

Ahndrai pulled his hand away from Yooni's erection. "Yooni-Pie." Ahndrai switched their places so he was now on top.

Yooni blushed brightly as his curl squirmed,"Wh-What is it? Wh... Why do you call me that?" He asked him, looking away.

"It's my name for you. Only I can call you that." Ahndrai pulled Yooni's boxers completely off and before Yooni's very eyes began to give him a blow job.

"Aahn~!" He gasped and moaned out of surprise, he squirmed a bit. "I-It feels... too good... Nya~!" He blurted.

Ahndrai licked from the hilt to the tip slowly and sensually. He sucked and moaned around Yooni. The vibrations from the moan setting a heat burning deep in Ahndrai's erection.

He squirmed as he grabbed at the sheets and his glasses fell off into the dusty carpet. Yooni moaned loudly as he was given a blow job by him.

"Yooni!" Ahndrai said pulling away before returning to what he was doing. He bobbed his head taking Yooni all the way into his mouth. Teasing Yooni's nipples with one hand and rubbing his thigh with the other was giving Ahndrai ideas of what they would do later. After practice.

"Rihuki!" Yooni came into Rihuki's mouth and panted, holding the back of Rihuki's hoped gently.

Ahndrai swallowed all of Yooni's release and looked up at Yooni licking his lips clean of any stray cum.


	8. 8

Yooni sat up and panted, he looked at him. The clock rang. They were already late.

"Sorry you took longer than expected and I ended up coming in my own boxers at the sight of your release." Ahndrai said between pants.

Yooni blushed brighter and he stood up, putting on his glasses. He slipped on his coat and swimsuit. "Let's hurry. I don't want to be late because of you." He said, returning back to regular Serious Bunny.

"Ok. Hey, Senpai?" Ahndrai said getting up and heading for his bag that held his swimsuit and change of clothes for later.

Yooni turned towards him and kept his serious face,"Yeah?" Yooni stood at the doorway, looking back towards Rihuki. He sighed softly and pushed up his glasses on his nose. "Say it quick. We can't waste any more time." He said blankly.

"Sorry again for before and scaring you like that. So don't worry about if I can swim or not cause I can. I have done a lot of our compettions through the pain so this one will be nothing." Ahndrai said putting on his swimsuit and a t-shirt.

Yooni's eyes widened and look at him, "Don't be an idiot. I believe you can so let's go ahead unless if you want to run thirty laps at tomorrow's practice." His glasses glistened with white.

"Geez Senpai. I'm in pain just the thought of thirty laps is making it feel worse." Ahndrai said grabbing his stuff and following Yooni out the door. "Are we walking or taking the car?"

Yooni sighed glumly and sniffed as he left, "I'm walking. You can do whatever you please." He went out the door, running to practice."I'm making it worse..." He kept mumbling to himself. He kept running to practice , his legs pacing quickly. "It's all my fault...he's in pain and its all my fault.." He kept saying in his head . He whimpered quietly. "Why am i so..horrible..?"

Ahndrai shook his head and walked to the practice. He knew that Yooni was going to yell at him for being late but if he tried to run to catch up to him he'd pass out on the side of the road.

Yooni sat on the bleachers and waited for Rihuki. He was approached by Kichirou Hiroshima, one of the members. "Bunny-San..you've been down all day, cheer up. The girls swimming team is coming as well." Yooni sighed and looked down glumly.

Ahndrai walked in and threw his bag near Yooni slightly startling him. He was red in the face despite walking all the way there.

Yooni looked up towards Rihuki and looked back down, on the verge of tears. "Sorry." His blonde locks covered his pale face and red eyes. Kichirou patted Yooni on the back lightly, "Bunny-San..?"

"I told you i'm sorry but damn don't start crying on me again." Ahndrai said pushing Kichirou roughly out of the way. He pulled Yooni into his arms and hugged him. "Please, stop crying."

Kichirou huffed and wandered off, grumbling. Yooni looked down and wiped his eyes,"I'm not crying..idiot. I just didn't want to hurt you but I already am..." He sniffled. He blushed softly by his touch. "It's not you... I promise..."

"Your not going to hurt me." Ahndrai said brushing away a stray tear that had escaped Yooni's notice. "The captain shouldn't cry in public. You are the one who said that and now you need to get in the zone so we can win this competition." Ahndrai laid his head on Yooni's forehead.


	9. 9

Yooni gazed into Rihuki's eyes and blushed, he sighed. "Okay." He sat there for a full minuets with him as the other members just stared at them with confused expressions.

Ahndrai ruffled Yooni's hair and then walked a few steps away to strip off his shirt.

Yooni's curls bounced as he blushed deeply and got up and ripped off his coat, reveals his slim body. "I'm ready." Kichirou looked at Yooni with lovey dovey eyes as if he were in a trance. Yooni looked at Kichirou,"Kichi-kun? Are you alright? You're acting weird for a lower class student."

"Kichirou what the HELL are you doing ogling MY Senpai? Do I need to beat you up again?" Ahndrai growled. He started to crack his knuckles loudly while glaring at Kichirou. He hated it when people looked at Yooni like that.

All the other members laughed and some even put their hands above their head as bunny ears to resemble 'Bunny-Chan'. Yooni hated that. Yooni tried to push Rihuki away from Kichirou. "Stop! He wasn't even looking at me like that! No violence!" He panted. Kichirou stuck his tongue out at Rihuki childishly.

"I'll deck him if he goes after you like he did last month. I swear it!" Ahndrai growled and gave the other members a glare.

"Calm down Rihuki-kun!" He kept trying to push him away from Kichirou. "He never tried to go after me!" He panted.

"I had to deck him a month go cause he reached for your ass after the swim meet and I'll be glad to do it again if I must." Ahndrai said backing down but not letting his anger ware off.

Yooni's eyes widened and blushed brightly, "He never did that, just calm down! Please!"

"Fine but when he does you are going to see me snap." Ahndrai said laying his head on Yooni's shoulder taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

Yooni patted Rihuki's head, trying to calm him down, his curls bouncing softly. The girls swim team walked in and Yooni and the other members stared at them, some even drooled. Their captain, Chiyoko Mizumi, approached Yooni. "Hello, You're Bunny-San right?" She asked and Yooni nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to competing with you~!" She said cheerfully and walked off. Yooni blushed lightly, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Ahndrai slipped his arms around Yooni's waist and blowed in his ear. "Get your head in the game Senpai or I'll be tempted to take you here and now in front of everyone." Ahndrai whispered this low so only they could hear it. He let go of Yooni's waist and sat down on his spot on the swim team's bench.

Yooni's eyes widened and blushed brighter, as he scooted away. His curls bounced as he looked away, "Do-Don't say embarrassing things like that..." He said shyly.

"Ok I'll wait till we get home" Ahndrai smiled up at him.

Yooni's eyes widened as his face became redder, "Bunny? Are you okay?" Kichirou asked him.

"He's fine." Ahndrai said sighing and leaning on his hands.

Yooni looks towards Rihuki and touches his shoulder,"Rihuki?" Yooni put his hand on Rihuki's shoulder, "You okay?"

The guys looked towards bunny and asked, "Are you taking anyone to prom!"

Yooni blushed and looked at them," I don't have any date in mind," he replied. "Prom is a waste of time."

"I'm fine Senpai just go on and get a date for prom already. I don't think I'm going but you should." Ahndrai said while heading over to talk to Aki. He had just seen him there.

Yooni seemed jealous as he saw him talk with Aki, "Don't..." He wanted to go after him but was too nervous.

Ahndrai gave Aki a nudge towards the door. They walked out of view of everyone. He didn't want to leave Yooni's side but he really needed to talk with Aki.

Yooni blushed and looked down and sighed. Yooni looked to where Aki had left and his eyes widened. "Bunny?!" Someone called but it was too late. He was already running after Rihuki. "Rihuki!" He panted.

"Aki what do you want?" Ahndrai said.

Aki glared at Ahnrdai. "Dad said you didn't show up for work. Is that true? Why?" Ahndrai sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That is not your concern and yes I didn't go to work I was too busy passing out from being raped. Stop acting like you give a damn about me and get yourself a prom date." Ahndrai said.

"Rihuki!" He called out for him and blushed and stopped in his tracks. He listened to the whole conversation.

"Ahni I don't give a fuck about you or what you do but if you skip work again I'll beat the living shit out of you. Plus I'm not going to prom this year since Myna moved away. You know i'm nothing without Myna around." Aki said looking at Ahndrai.

Yooni looked down and said the name, "Myna..." He whispered. He thought as if he was a replacement. He stomped his foot down hard, clenching his teeth. Yooni seemed highly jealous of ten and looked towards Rihuki, "Rihuki..." He felt bad for them both and covered his mouth. Yooni then ran off back into the swimmers room and bumped into Kichirou falling flat on top of him, "Agh! Bunny!" He groaned.

"I'm not your damn counselor but I know how you feel. Yooni will find himself a girl to take to prom like last year and I'll just stay home and avoid my step-dad. You know I hate you but I still feel bad about you not going. Hey, Nii-chan, I have to go it's time to swim. Are you staying to watch?" Ahndrai said stepping away from the wall.

"No. I told you before stop calling me Nii-chan it's disgusting and oh are you in for a chewing out from dad when you get back to work tomorrow." Aki left without saying goodbye.

Kichirou tried to push Bunny off but Yooni was knocked out as it seemed. "Bunny! Get off!" He yelled.

Ahndrai heard the yell and came running in. "Yooni!" He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the position they were in and it infuriated him. He took off and left the swim meet. Ahndrai didn't stop at Yooni's house or his dads he just kept going.


	10. 10

Yooni's eyes widened as he went to follow Rihuki and kept running, almost catching up to him,"Rihuki...!" He panted. "Rihuki!" He yelled louder, his feet pacing. He grabbed on the back of his shirt.

"What?" Ahndrai growled and kept walking.

Yooni stepped back,"Wh... what's wrong?" He panted while asking, he seemed startled.

"Don't act like you don't know." Ahndrai hissed pulling open a door to a building.

Yooni ran after him and hugged him from behind "Rihuki? What're you talking about?" He asked.

"You were with him. With Kichirou. Yooni why?" Ahndrai said still holding the door open wide.

Yooni looked at him a minute and yelled, "We just fell and I passed out. It was nothing!" Yooni's eyes filled with tears and they ran down his pale face. "I can't believe you'd think I'd like anyone other than you! Geez!" He cried "I LOVE YOU RIHUKI!"

"I love you too and I'm sorry I just ran off like that." Ahndrai said.

Yooni blushed as he hugged him tightly, "You scared the living spit out of me! Never do that again! I forgive you though... really..." He never felt this happy to see Rihuki. The last time he was this happy with Rihuki was when he was abandoned in middle school alone, they had a moment just like this.

"I won't I promise. You know we are both missing our swimming match now because of this." Ahndrai said laughing.

Yooni looked down as he blushed, "I don't care..."

"That's not the captain I know." Ahndrai kissed Yooni's hand. "Well we are already here might as well stay. That is if you want to?" Ahndrai said his eyes going back to the door he held open.

Yooni nodded quickly as his curls bounced happily, "Yes." Yooni smiled softly and chuckled cutely,"It's funny." He said to himself.

"I must warn you its very different in here." Ahndrai said pulling him inside.

Yooni nodded softly and blushed, "I'll be fine."

A scream was heard from inside and Ahndrai laughed. A deep laugh.

Yooni shivered a bit out of fear and looked down. He felt like crying. Yooni looked up and his curls bounced. "Wh...Where are we?"

Ahndrai went tumbling to the floor with a gray ball of fur squishing him. A girl came crashing down the hall after the ball of fur. "I'm sorry Senpai-kun. He got loose when he smelled you at the door. We didn't know you would be coming in." Ahndrai laughed.

"It's fine Feya. He knows his master when he smells him. Get him off please." Ahndrai said scratching the ball of furs ears.

"Are you a friend of my Senpai?" Feya asked pulling the huge dog away.

Yooni nodded and flashed a cute smile towards Feya as his curls bounced softly, "Yes, I'm Yooni Fukuta. But you can call me Bunny." He said politely.

"Yooni this is Feya Rimu. She's twelve and this is a home for lost cause kids." Ahndrai said standing up and wrapping his arms around Yooni's shoulders.

Yooni smiled and blushed as he was touched by him, "Oh, I see." He patted Feya on her head softly and gently.

Feya growled at him. Ahndrai stepped between them. "Feya meet Yooni my boyfriend. Be nice he's not going to hurt anyone." Ahndrai ruffled her hair before dragging Yooni through a hallway to a big living room. Several people were in there.

Yooni looked at all the others as his curls bounced and he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Senpai how long are you going to stand there get in here we missed you." A red head says standing up waving a Gatorade at Ahndrai.

"How long are you going to hold my Gatorade?" Ahndrai laughed out at him.

Yooni smiled softly as his curls bounced he looked at them both. He seemed happy around him.

"Come on Yooni." Ahndrai dragged Yooni into the room and plopped down on the couch pulling Yooni onto his lap.

Yooni blushed brightly as he looked down at him. "What is it?'" He asked, his curls bouncing.

"Don't act shy now." Ahndrai said kissing his neck. Ahndrai takes the Gatorade from the redhead and sticks it to Yooni's neck. It's cold making him jump.

"Ah!" He gasped as he fell back on the couch. "Ow... why did you do that?"

"Cause its funny Senpai. That and I just wanted to lessen the mood it was too quiet." Ahndrai said kissing Yooni on the cheek.

Yooni blushed softly as he was kissed, his curls bounced quickly.

"Ahndrai how long are you staying?" A blonde girl who was on the other couch said finally looking this way.

Yooni turned towards them and smiled softly. He seemed tired.

"I'm not staying." Ahndrai said kissing Yooni's neck.

"Aah!" He blushed and covered his mouth, "Do-Don't do that... please..."

"Hmm you usually only come here after something bad has happened. You never bring people with you. I thought you didn't have any friends. Oh and your dad called me again he says 'Your dead.' "The blonde said.

Yooni looked worriedly at Rihuki. He sighed.

"Yooni what's wrong if it's what she said ignore it. I live with you now he's not going to touch me." Ahndrai said hugging Yooni tightly

Yooni hugged him tighter and blushed softly, "I hope so."

"I promise." Ahndrai said before looking down at their clothes. "WE left our stuff at the competition didn't we?" He asked seeing as how they are both shirtless and in their swimsuit.

Yooni blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Your still a dork Ahndrai you still act like your kindergarten self. Forgetting everything." The redhead said. Ahndrai glared. "I do not. Taiga leave it be I don't want to remember to back then when we were actually friends."

Yooni clung to Rihuki tightly, hoping to never let go.

"Yooni we need to leave." Ahndrai said with a slight blush. He leaned close to Yooni's ear and whispered. "You got me hard."

Yooni's eyes widened as his curls bounced around and nodded softly. His blush expanded. "O-Oh Erm... Alright..."

"We will be off then." Ahndrai said fist bumping Taiga and ruffling Feya's hair. He stood up and walked over to the blonde and sat on her back. She yelped and he stretched out on her back covering her completely. "Don't tell my dad you saw me, Myna or I'll tell Aki you didn't move just disappeared from society."

He walked with Rihuki and blushed a dark red as he sat with him, his curls bounced softly. He couldn't believe what he was told by him.

"Yooni lets head home." Ahndrai said slipping his hand in Yooni's. "After we get our clothes." He said feeling the wind brushing his bare chest.

Yooni shivered at the coldness and moved close to Rihuki for warmth, "Okay."

They head as fast as they can back to the school's pool area to retrieve their stuff. The competition was already over. They looked for their stuff.


	11. 11

Yooni grabbed his bag and sighed softly, his blush bright in on his cheeks. "I can't believe I made him hard," He thought out loud," What do I do?"

"I'll show you what to do when we get home." Ahndrai said coming up behind him and whispering in his ear. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his t-shirt back on.

Yooni's eyes widened as he blushed, his curls bouncing, he slipped his shirt on and shorts.

"I will make it very pleasurable for you. I'll try to be gentle." Ahndrai said grabbing Yooni's ass real quick.

Yooni jumped and covered his rump,"Gah!" He gasps.

"Oh, you're no fun if you cover it." Ahndrai pouts.

Yooni's blush grew brighter as he kept it covered. His curls bounced around, "Well. Sorry for being so boring."

"You're not boring it's just looking at you makes me want you more Yooni." Ahndrai said hugging him one armed.

Yooni's.blush grew redder by the second and his curl bounced quickly. "You remember... when we were In middle school?"

"I remember everything about you." He said

Yooni blushed and looked up , "Like... what?"

"How I used to follow you around and how shy you were then. It made me love you more." Ahndrai said pulling Yooni up against him dropping his bag at their feet.

Yooni blushed softly and looked down, "I was shy?"

"More so then you are now and... well... I said something back then you might not remember... "Ahndrai blushed suddenly looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"What did you say?" He asked softly, his curls bouncing lightly.

"Well... I may have asked you to marry me back then." Ahndrai mumbled the last part into Yooni's shoulder.

Yooni's eyes widened as he blushed reddened. "You asked me to... marry you..?" Yooni's eyes widened as he blushed deeper, "You asked me to... Marry you?" He asked, "What did I say?"

"You never answered and stopped talking to me for about a week." Ahndrai said keeping his face hidden. "I actual had come to think you hated me so when you started talking to me again I never brought up the subject again. I had almost forgotten about that until you asked if I remembered our middle school days.

"Oh..I'm so sorry..." He said glumly. "If it was now..I would've said yes." He said softly.

"It's ok I wasn't planning on ever breeching the subject again. I'd die of embaressment." Ahndrai laughed softly.

Yooni blushed as he looks towards Rihuki, "N-Now if you'd...ask me to marry you... I'd say yes..." He gulped and blushed. "I-I really would..." He smiled softly

"Oh would you now? You know we could do that over spring break if that's what you wish? I like the idea of being with you forever it makes me feel safe and alive." Ahndrai said pulling Yooni close and reaching in his book bag. "So Yooni Fukuta would you do me the pleasure of being my husband?" Ahndrai pulled out his class ring and knelt down on one knee and smile on his face.


	12. 12

Yooni's eyes widened as he hugged Rihuki tightly, he blushed brightly but he smiled. "Yes! Yes!" He held onto him tightly not letting go.

"I love you Yooni." Ahndrai whispers putting the class ring on Yooni's fourth finger on his left hand. "How about we go home now before I take you right here, right now, Mr. Soon-to-be Rihuki or will it be me becoming a Fukuta?"

"It doesn't matter..." He kissed his cheek, "Let's go home."

"Yes sir." Ahndrai said lacing their hands together and standing to get their bags.

He grabbed his bags and went home. He dropped his bags in the corner of his bedroom.

Ahndrai did the same. He quickly grabbed Yooni around the waist and climbed onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed Yooni. Lust filling his eyes.

Yooni blushed deeply as he fell back on the bed and kissed him back.

"Yooni take your clothes off for me." Ahndrai said removing his shirt between kisses.

Yooni blushed as he slipped his shirt off and his pants, revealing his slim body.

"God you are beautiful." Ahndrai said stopping undressing his boxers almost halfway to the floor already.

Yooni blushed as he looked up at him, "I-I wouldn't say that..."

"You are so don't deny it." Ahndrai said finishing removing his boxers before climbing back on the bed to lean above Yooni.

Yooni looks above him and his curls bounced, he blushed a dark red.

"Re-Really... I-I'm not..."

"You are to me." Ahndrai said leaning down for a kiss. His hand trailing down to Yooni's crotch.

"N-Nnn~" he moaned as he felt his and lifted his head up to kiss him.

"Yooni." Ahndrai whispered before pulling Yooni's boxers off leaving them both bared to each other. Ahndrai trailed kisses down Yooni's neck, chin, collar, and chest till he got to Yooni's nipples.

He arched his neck back and moaned, "Aahn~" his curls bounced softly.

Ahndrai teased each nipple with his tongue equally.

He squirmed a bit and moaned sweetly, enjoying it. "Aaahn~"

"I love you." Ahndrai said placing himself up against Yooni's erection grinding against it while biting on Yooni's nipple while massaging the other nipple with his hand.

"I-I..." He moaned sweetly and panted "L-Love you too..."

"I can't wait much longer." Ahndrai wiggled three fingers in front of Yooni's face. "Help me prepare you."

Yooni blushed brightly as he looked at him, "N-Now..?"

"Suck on my fingers so that it will go in with less pain. I don't want to hurt you upon entry." Ahndrai said still grinding on his erection.

Yooni moaned as he licked and sucked on Rihuki's fingers.

"Ahn... Ahhh... Yoo... ni!" Ahndrai panted out from the very erotic feel of what Yooni's mouth was doing to just his fingers.

He stopped and looked at him,"Eh? Is it that erotic for you?" He asked

"Oh god you are the devil in disguise with that tongue. It was wonderful." Ahndrai slowly moved his now wet fingers down to Yooni's waiting hole.

"Aah~" he moaned cutely as his hips lifted up a bit.

Ahndrai dragged his fingers around Yooni's hole before sliding one in. He watched Yooni's face knowing it was going to hurt him at first.

"A-Aahhmn..." He groans as his hips moves around.

Ahndrai slowly pumped his finger in and out. He quickly added another finger and began to scissor them making Yooni's hole stretch painfully. He felt around for Yooni's Prostrate but not reaching it.

"O-ow... I-it hurts..." He grabbed at the sheets and held on tightly

"I'm sorry." Ahndrai said adding a third finger and stretching him more. Ahndrai leaned up and kissed Yooni as he pumped roughly to stretch him enough for his large erection's size.

He clung to Rihuki tightly and whimpered softly, "N- Nhh~"

"I'm going to enter you now. I'll try to be gentle." Ahndrai said pulling his fingers out slowly. He put Yooni's legs over his hips as he got into position. He looked Yooni dead in the eyes praying not to hurt him too much.

Yooni's eyes widened and he blushed brightly, "I-I trust you..."

"Ok hold on to me tightly." Ahndrai began to press in slowly. He knew Yooni was in pain. It hurt Ahndrai to hurt his beloved Yooni.

"Aa-Aahn~!" He moaned loudly, his lip quivered softly and held onto him tightly.

"I am sorry." Andrai said pushing in further till he was seated all the way to the hilt inside of Yooni's tight hole.

Yooni held on tighter as he panted.

"I hurt you I'm sorry." Ahndrai said looking between them to see Yooni bleeding. He had torn him accidentally with his size. "I'm so sorry Yooni."

He managed to smile and pet him, "It's okay..."

"But I hurt you?" Ahndrai said ready to pull out and apologize again.

"Stop blaming yourself..." He smiled softly.

"Ok but don't blame me when it hurts in the morning." Ahndrai say as he starts to move inside of Yooni.

"Aahn~" he moaned cutely as he blushed, holding on tight.

"Your moans are going to be the end of my resolve to go easy on you for your first time." Ahndrai began to pull out and push back in at a steady pace that was slow.

"Nyaah~" he moaned cutely and blushed as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Yooni!" Ahndrai gasped out as he lost his resolve and sped up the pace making the bed creak and his hips burn. Yooni was sure to not be able to walk in the morning after this.

Yooni's hips lifted up and he shifted a bit, moaning cutely.

Ahndrai moaned as he moved his hands so that one held Yooni's hips the other the headboard of the bed. He panted as he nibbled at a sweet spot on Yooni's neck while pounding roughly into Yooni.

"Aahn~ F-Feels good..." He moaned sweetly as he moved his neck around, his body sweating.

Ahndrai is sweating too as he continues his assault on Yooni's body. "Y... you're so tig... ht around me Y... yooni it's amazing. Ahhn..."

He lifted his hips and panted, squirming.

Ahndrai felt Yooni meet him thrust for thrust and he hit his Prostrate making Yooni cry out in pleasure. Ahndrai grinned. "Found it."

Yooni panted heavily as he began to cum,"Nghhaa~!" Yooni came and panted as he relaxed his hips.

"Yooni!" Ahndrai cried out hitting his prostrate three more times before he came hard and deep inside of Yooni. He rode out the orgasm with a few more thrusts then pulled out carefully laying down off to the side panting.

"I thought you said this was your first cause damn you have skills. Holy Flying fuck! Yooni that was amazing." Ahndrai panted out looking over at Yooni.

Yooni smiled softly and patted Rihuki's head softly.

"I'm not a pet don't pat me unless you want to go for another round so soon." Ahndrai said pulling Yooni on top of him. He gave him a gentle kiss.

Yooni blushed as he smiled softly.

"You're mine, Yooni Rihuki, starting tomorrow. Spring break begins tomorrow which means we are getting married and you get to keep me. I'm all yours as of middle school but tomorrow I'm yours even past the day I die." Ahndrai said pulling the covers over them. "I love you."

Yooni's eyes widened and he seemed so happy that he started crying, he hugged Rihuki tightly.

"Why are you crying did I hurt you that much if so I'm sorry?" Ahndrai said holding Yooni close.

"N-No!" He laughed cutely, "You just made me really happy ~!!"

"Oh thank goodness. Damn why are you so cute?" Ahndrai said blushing slightly.

Yooni jumped a bit, "I-I'm not cute at all!"

"Oh but you are. You're all mine too." Ahndrai said kissing Yooni's neck before closing his eyes. "Go to sleep Yooni you're going to need it."

Yooni blushed brighter and looked at him but instantly fell asleep. Ahndrai and Yooni slept soundly


	13. 13

Yooni woke up and stood up, he jolted and held his hips,"Aagh!" "D- Damn, this hurts..."

"Mnn, go back to sleep." Ahndrai mumbled wrapping his arm around Yooni's waist.

"My... hips hurt... what happened?" He asked.

"Yooni come back to bed. I wanna get as much sleep as possible before we leave." Ahndrai said opening his eyes then re-closing them for the sun shining through the window.

Yooni sighed and went back to bed

"You ok? Was I really too rough on you? I tried to be gentle despite what happened." Ahndrai said pulling Yooni close to his chest.

Yooni blushed and nodded, "I'm fine."

"The hell you are. I'm not depth you l know I heard you saying it hurt like hell. I really am sorry but just go back to sleep the pain will ease away." Ahndrai said against Yooni's hair.

Yooni sighed as he drifted back to sleep.

"My Yooni." Ahndrai said going back to sleep as well.

Yooni slept peacefully.

Ahndrai awoke with a start and snuck out. He knew this feeling. Someone had entered the apartment without their notice until now. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Yooni and carefully went into the living room to find what he feared most to be right. His father leaning on the couch looking at him in the most evil way.


	14. 14

Yooni felt around on the bed and noticed he wasn't there,"Ri... huki?" He asked as he got up and looked around.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Ahndrai said calmly hoping not to wake Yooni. His father wiggled his finger for Ahndrai to come closer. "No way in hell."

"You damn brat, come here or I'll set this apartment on fire with your fuck toy asleep in it." He snarled. He was sober yet his intentions were real.

"No. I won't let that happen and Yooni is not my fuck toy. He is my fiancée. I'm not like you, I don't rape innocent boys and all the girls Aki gets with." Ahndrai said a glare set on his face.

Yooni walked in as he rubbed his eyes, yawning cutely."Ri... huki?"

"Go back to bed. Now!" Ahndrai growled out, a pocket knife now in his hand. He was ready to defend Yooni at all costs. Even his own life.

"What's going on?!" He asked as he blushed slightly

"Go back in the bedroom and lock the door Yooni." Ahndrai said as his step-father pulled out a gun. "Go Yooni."

"No let him stay I want to watch his expression as he watches you bleed out. Wouldn't you agree, Ahndrai, baby? Maybe I'll make him watch me fuck you till you can't move or I can kill you both and be done with seeing your worthless rich boy ass again?" He laughed and aimed the gun at Ahndrai.

Yooni's eyes widened as he hoped in from of Rihuki's place. "Shoot me." He stared straight into the fathers eyes.

"Yooni! No!" Ahndrai grabbed Yooni and swung them around as the gun went off. Ahndrai jolted but held onto Yooni as they both hit the floor.

"Well looks like you chose the first choice. Have fun dying I hope your fuck toy is suicidal after seeing you die." Ahndrai's step-father left.


	15. 15

Yooni held Rihuki, "N-No... it's not fair..." He sniffled

"Will you please stop crying and just call an ambulance already? Plus your going to make me bleed out faster if you keep squeezing me like this. I promise you I won't die on you yet." Ahndrai said and let out a laugh. "I don't plan on leaving you yet and please stop calling me by my last name as i've told you before it would be an honor if you would call me Ahndrai."

Yooni called the ambulance quickly and they soon arrived

Ahndrai smiled up at Yooni. "Come on lets go. Yooni we are still going to leave as soon as I get better ok. I promise you. I love you Yooni."

Yooni's eyes water and he nodded, "I-I ...love you.."

"No crying." Ahndrai says as he was lifted into the ambulance.

"Will you be riding in or driving behind sir?" The EMT asked Yooni.

He looked at him and nodded, "I'll be riding in."

"Yooni don't leave me." Ahndrai pouted but ended up wincing in pain.

He got in the ambulance,"I won't "

"Thanks. I'm worried about what he might do to you if i'm not around. You saw what he was like right? He was sober too. I don't want to lose you." Ahndrai said bringing Yooni's head down for a kiss. The female EMT had a volcanic nosebleed. "I almost forgot because of what happened. Are you ok? I hope your still not in pain?"

**~~ At hospital a day after surgery ~~**

Ahndrai opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in the hospital. He had gone. In for surgery and come out a while ago. He looked over to see a sleeping Yooni in the chair beside his bed asleep with his head leaning on the edge of the bed. He smiled. His Yooni.

Yooni seemed to be actually drooled a little and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Yooni, wake up. Come on wake up. I wanna talk with you." Ahndrai said petting Yooni's hair. He leaned down and kissed Yooni's curl.

"Aa-Aah...~" he woke up and looked up at Ahndrai. "A-Ahndrai?"

"Hey Yooni. How long was I out?" Ahndrai said running his hand down to interlace it with Yooni's

Yooni held onto Ahndrai's hand, "I-I'll never let go..no matter what anyone tells me..'" He looked at him, tears falling down his face and he smiled. "I won't.

"Thank you, Yooni. When can i leave i want you. I want you as my husband now i love you that much." Ahndrai said kissing Yooni's tears away.

He blushed as the nurse walked in. She smiled, "Alright Mr.Rihuki. You're alright enough to leave"

"Thank god." Ahndrai says hugging Yooni. "Now let's go get married my love." Ahndrai pulled Yooni down for a deep kiss.

"M-Mmph.." He blushed brightly as he kissed back softly.

He nodded and blushed,"A-Alright.."

"How about we go and get out of here?" Ahndrai said pushing back the covers as the nurse left with a small nosebleed.

He nodded as they walked out.


	16. 16

Soon the wedding had come. Yooni was getting ready, he wore his suit that he was told to wear and slipped on his glasses. He looked elegant and princely.

Ahndrai waited to walk down the aisle. Aki stood by Ahndrai's side ready to walk him down the aisle. Ahndrai fixed his suit and turned to the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

Yooni's twin brother stood next to him, trying to fix his tie. "C'mon dude. It's your special day. You shouldn't keep it crooked..." He sighed as he fixed it. "There. Fixed." He patted his shoulder.

Aki patted Ahndrai on the shoulder and smiled. "You are fine."

Yooni was called out and he blushed, "Well, this is it..." He smiled proudly. Yuzuru smiled as he patted his back "Go get 'em bunny!"

Ahndrai went to the door and was called out. He took a deep breath as the door opened and the music started. "Here I go."

Yooni walked out slowly on the isle and smiled softly and nervously. He looked to his mother and father. His father smiled approvingly and his mother winked.

Ahndrai waited till they said he could walk out. He took Aki's arm and walked down the isle. His eyes never left Yooni's.

Yooni smiled softly and blushed. He looked so princely and elegant. "He's so... Cute..." He whispers.

Ahndrai smiled as he stopped beside Yooni. "It's not too late to back out." Aki said. Ahndrai elbowed him and too Yooni's hand.

He smiled as he held Ahndrai's hands softly, his touch was warm and soft. "You look... divine..." He mumbled while flushing a deep red.

"You look even better." Ahndrai said blushing as well. Ahndrai squeezed Yooni's hand. "I'm right here so don't be nervous."

He nodded and smiled softly, "Im not nervous..." He puffed his cheeks cutely.

"Ok but I can't wait for tonight." Ahndrai whispered before nodding for the preacher to begin.

He nodded and smiled as he looked at him.

**~~skipping the preacher's words till the say i do parts~~**

"Yooni Fukuta do you take Ahndrai Rihuki to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward?" The preacher said looking from Ahndrai to Yooni.

Yooni smiled and nodded as he looked at Ahndrai."I most certainly do." He said sweetly.

"Ahndrai Rihuki do you take Yooni Fukuta to be you're lawfully wedded husband from this day forward?" The preacher said with a smile on his face. Ahndrai was holding back tears. "I have and always do so yes I do."

Yooni already let some tears flow, his curls bouncing as he sniffled.

"As of this moment I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." The preacher said and Ahndrai pulled Yooni forward into a deep kiss.

He placed a hand on Ahndrai's chest and blushed redder, "N- Nhhm..."

Ahndrai broke the kiss for air and looked at Yooni then at the squealing girls and guys clapping for them. The preacher smiles. "I present to you Mr. & Mr. Rihuki." He says stepping back and clapping himself.

He smiled as he looked at Ahndrai and nuzzles his face into his neck, blushing rapidly.

"Your mine and I am yours." Ahndrai said smiling at Yooni's actions.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah..."


	17. 17

**~~time skip to honey moon~~**

Ahndrai and Yooni walk into the elevator to their hotel room. Ahndrai grins and presses Yooni to the wall and starts kissing his neck.

Yooni blushed as his hands tried to grip at the wall and he moans cutely, "Aa-Ahn ~"

"I love you, Yooni." Ahndrai pants out as he pulls back just as the doors open to their floor.

He blushed as he rubbed his neck and nodded, "I love you too."

Ahndrai walked a few feet to a door before turning to Yooni. He kissed him asking for entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Ahndrai lifted Yooni up bridal style into his arms and continued the kiss as he opened the door to the room.

Yooni blushed and his eyes widened as he opened his mouth, his lips melting into the kiss.

Ahndrai kicked the door closed before heading to the bedroom with Yooni in his arms. He stops to break the kiss both of them panting for air.

Yooni blushed and panted while looking up at Ahndrai.

Ahndrai puts Yooni's feet on the floor and presses him against the wall. He kissed him again as he reached for Yooni's buttons on his suit and the tie.

Yooni moaned softly and blushed brightly and looked at him, "Nhh..."

"Take off my clothes while I take off yours." Ahndrai whispered against Yooni's neck as he removed both of their ties and had Yooni's shirt unbuttoned.

"Okay..." He blushed as he unbuttoned Ahndrai's shirt and touched his body softly.

"Nhh... ahh..." Ahndrai panted out as Yooni touched him. Ahndrai slipped the suit jacket and shirt off of Yooni and threw them to the floor. He began kissing Yooni's collar bone and the sweet spot on his neck.

"Nhh~" He moaned and he tilted his neck back, he panted.

Ahndrai bit down on the sweet spot as his hands traveled down Yooni's chest one resting on his abs the other going into Yooni's pants.

Yooni held his hand on Ahndrai's cheek and moaned. "Nyaa~"

He began to undo Yooni's belt and pants but stopped to put Yooni's hands at his pants. He panted. "Release me from these clothes. Darling."

He blushed and unbuttoned Ahndrai's pants and slides them down.

Ahndrai kicks out of his pants revealing he had no underwear on. He goes back to undoing Yooni's pants and sliding them down along with the boxers that were underneath. Ahndrai kissed his way down Yooni's body till he was hovering just above Yooni's erection. He leaned in and softly kissed the tip.

"A-Ah! " He gasped and moaned. His hips lifted up and he blushed lightly.

"Should I take you the first time tonight right here against the wall or would you prefer the bed?" Ahndrai asked standing and running his hands along Yooni's inner thighs.

He jumped a bit, he was highly sensitive. "Y-You can do whatever you'd like..." He smiled softly.

"I think I'll take you on the bed you look like your legs are about to become jelly from my touch." Ahndrai grabbed Yooni's hips and lifted him up so that he was carrying him to the large bed.

Yooni looked at him and blushed cutely. "A-Alright..."

"Yooni I am so happy right now." Ahndrai said placing Yooni gently on the bed.

Yooni smiled and nodded softly, "Yeah... Me too..."

Ahndrai reached into the bedside table draw and drew out a bottle of lube. He uncapped the lid and squeezed some into his hands. He gently started massaging Yooni's entrance. The lube was freezing cold and made to intensify the sexual feeling tenfold.

Yooni blushed as he moaned, lifting his hips up a bit.

"Yooni." Ahndrai moaned out as he inserted three fingers at once while using his other hand to thoroughly lube his own member. He stretched Yooni quickly not really wanting to wait.

"Nyaaa~!" Yooni moaned as he looked up at him with a cute innocent expression.

"I'm putting it in so brace yourself." Ahndrai said right before he shoved in quickly all the way to the hilt. "Damn you're tight."

Yooni tilted his head and grabbed at the sheets as he panted heavily. "Ah... ah..."

Ahndrai grabbed Yooni's member and began to stroke him at the same time he started to move inside of Yooni. He was moaning from the feel of being inside of his love. "Ahn... ah..."

Yooni gripped at the sheets, his body trembled and he became hot. "A-Ah..!"

Ahndrai began to pleasure Yooni further by planting kisses along his jaw and neck. Ahndrai moaned at the friction of their bodies and he deliberately hit Yooni's prostrate making them both cry out. He repeated the before actions.

He gripped at the sheets tighter as he hit his climax, "Ahm! I-I think I might...!"

"Go ah...ead I'm... not far... behind." Ahndrai said panting as he continued to thrust and stroke at the same time. He leaned up and rammed against Yooni's prostrate roughly to the point of bruising it while biting down on his sweet spot.

"A-Ahmn~!" He moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Ahndrai's neck while panting. His body seemed warm and sweaty.

"Go ahead and cum darling." Ahndrai whispered in Yooni's ear. He made sure to leave a measurable amount of hickeys on Yooni as he sped up his thrusts.

Yooni grabbed onto Ahndri's neck tighter and came and covered his mouth. "Mmnn~!"

"Yooni..." Ahndrai said as he arched each thrust making it more pleasurable for the both of them. Ahndrai knew he was getting close. He flipped Yooni so that he was on his hands and knees. He began to thrust deeper in this position. "Sorry if this hurts some I'm going to get a little rougher on you."

He spread his legs more and his curls bounced. He gripped at the sheets. "Naaah~!"

Ahndrai began to pull nearly all the way out before ramming back in extremely rough and repeating this over and over till he was really close. "Does it feel good?" Ahndrai asked while pulling almost out slowy again.

He nodded as he was moaning even louder and panting more, gripping tightly at the sheets.

"I'm sorry for this but you might not be able to walk in the morning." Ahndrai panted out as he spread Yooni wider for an even deeper entry. He began to speed up his almost violent thrusts.

"Aahnn ~!" He licked his lips and panted, his grip becoming tighter.

Ahndrai pounded into Yooni then stopped, he was so tensed he couldn't move. He grabbed Yooni's hips and slid him back onto him fast and came deep inside of Yooni. "AAHN!... YOONI!... Ahhnn... hnnh..."

"Ahm~!" He moaned as he loosened his grip and panted heavily and relaxed his body.

Ahndrai pulled out and laid down panting beside Yooni. He smiled over at him. "Yooni did I ever tell you why I swim?"

He panted as he looked over at him and shook his head. "Because I said that it would be a better way to spend your time rather than video games?"

"No. Do you remember the day I started swimming? You said something that made me chose to be a swimmer. Do you remember it?" Ahndrai said interlacing their hands.

He shook his head, "Erm... no... I don't think I do..."

"You said you were afraid of me drowning in the water and would only swim if you could be beside me." Ahndrai smiled. "My reply was the start of truly falling head over heels in love with you. I said I would SWIM ONLY FOR YOU. Will you also Swim Only For Me?" Ahndrai turned to him and kissed the ring on Yooni's left hand.

Yooni smiled and kissed his cheek, "I have and I always will."


End file.
